Life and its many decisions
by DMfANATiC69
Summary: Pen is more confident then ever. shes lost 60lbs shes looking very sexy! shes tired of being boring ol penelope and wants excitement in her life. she decides to go out for a night of fun and meet a sexy man that would be willing to have a no strings attached sexual relationship. but with her hot stuff not far behind.. and him being her weakness will she be able to do that?1st story
1. Chapter 1

Life and its many decisions

Penelope sat in her lair counting down the hours till quiting time. There wasn't much to do they had just finished up two awfully long cases, to say she was exhausted would be putting it lightly. She couldn't wait to get home, soak in a nice warm bubblebath with a nice glass of red wine. Penelope let her thoughts wander off as to if she should go out to night. "Well I definitely could go out find me a nice handsome stranger to have a little fun with make my night a little less lonely" Penelope thought to herself. "I mean why not im a grown women, im single aren't I entitled to a little fun? The kind of fun that is commitment free-

Stopping her from contemplating any longer jj, Emily, and Derek waltzed into her office causing pen to jump. "PEN! Guess what, guess what, guess what?" jj chanted excitedly. "I happen to like knocking!" pen stated slightly annoyed. "Forget knocking! Hotch has just granted us the next two weeks off!" Emily stated. " Also I hope you don't have plans tonight because were going out to that new club by my house that I hear has some sexy men on Friday nights" Emily sounded very certain of the sexy men Friday night hang out club. Penelope had made her decision about tonight's plans. "Sounds great to me! I was already thinking about going out tonight, finding me a handsome stud to keep the other side of my bed warm, I mean its about time I stop being boring, safe ol' Penelope I'm in need of some excitement in my life and preferably tonight with a sexy Friday night new club guy!" Penelope glanced up at the ceiling dreamily.

"Pump your breaks baby girl, you are not taking some stranger home with you that,,, that's THAT'S DANGEROUS!" pen sighed of course Derek would protest. She was going out tonight and she was finding a sexy stud! He cant be the only sexiness in her life especially since there relationship is strictly platonic! "Derek I'm in need of some… um how can I put this…SEXnd preferably commitment-less, never see you again, thanks for the ten orgasms sex!" From the look on Derek's face he did not like that one bit. I really don't understand what his problem is he is the master of one night stands! Nodding to each of the girls "Jayj, Emily, Baby girl, I will see the three of you there tonight!" With a final glare at pen he turned around and left her office.

"Lets not let mister jealous ruin our night! Maybe if he admitted to himself the reason he feels that way is because he wants to be the stud giving pen those ten orgasms!" Jayj stated the obvious. Pen rolled her eyes at jayjs comment. "You two get out of here and go finish your work so we can go meet those sexy men! I have to get home and decide what to wear! Since I've lost that 65 pounds my options are a whole lot sexier. You two better believe mamas knockin' em dead tonight!" The girls stood up to leave giggling at pen. Before shutting the door Emily turned around to say "Make sure you take a cab up there pen I have a feeling you will be in no condition to drive"! "Gotcha" was pens only reply. Sinking back into her chair pen smiled "Tonight will be a perfect night to bring out my lil black dress. I have a feeling its going to be a wild night"


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own criminal minds or receive any payment for these stories)

Penelope had just pulled up to club 'status' she was getting out of the taxi about to walk in to search for jj and Emily, they were already here but in true Penelope style she was running late. Fashionably late that is.

She sent a text to Jayj to meet her in the front of the club. She was pretty sure in the hour late that she was, that Emily had already met a man and was somewhere on the dance floor. Jayj has Will at home so she more or less comes out to hang with us girls and just enjoys the show. I spot Jayj walking towards me with the bug eyed expression "I'm not alone". Much to my dismay I notice Derek walking behind her. Oh well! He's here to ruin my fun well I am not going to let him! I am a grown woman I do not need my over protective brother figure scaring every man that comes my way running for the hills.

"I swear it's not just the liquor talking pen, but you my best friend look fucking hot!" Jayje exclaimed to pen while giving her a hug. "Why thank you jayj! Hot is most definitely the look I was going for lets get a dr-" Derek interrupted the conversation engulfing pen in a big hug. "Hot is one way to explain it baby girl, but daddy's having a little bit of trouble controlling himself. I'm seconds away from taking you out of here and having my way with you" Derek sighed. "I really don't like all these horny guys staring at my baby girl like she's some piece a mean"! "Derek baby, you need to put your over protector qualities locked up and put away for the night, for me please?" pen pleaded to Derek. "Why don't you just hang out with me tonight? We will have fun, we always do when we go out? Why cant spending time with your hot stuff be enough?" Derek was dying inside he couldn't handle seeing his baby girl dance and go home with a man that wasn't him.. He knew he couldn't blame anyone but himself he never had the balls to tell her the truth about his feelings for her. Now he was about to pay for being a coward.

"Derek you of all people I thought would understand! Obviously our friendship isn't enough when you have the need to go out dancing with all kinds of different women. Our friendship isn't enough for you when you take one of those women home to have sex with them you see Derek your no better then those 'horny guys' you were referring to. That's exactly you when you come walking in a club with the intention of finding a quick fuck for the night. I've never judged you for it or felt that our friendship should be enough because in reality its not DEREK! Its strictly platonic with us so how can you or I be satisfied with just the verbal part of a relationship? Not possible obviously.. So I'm going to the bar then later tonight I will go home with some 'horny guy' if you want come be my best friend so we can have a good time or stay over here with your double standards!" Penelope took a deep breath turned around and headed straight for the much needed alcohol.

"You know Derek, you need to tell her how you feel then maybe you two will get somewhere" Jayj stated to a stunned Derek. She followed his gaze over to the bar and sure enough pen already had quite the hottie talking to her! She just shook her head at Derek. She stopped feeling sorry for him long ago, Penelope's been single for quite some time he's had plenty of time to make a move but instead he'd rather keep his 'bau playboy' reputation. Jayj pulled him by his arm. "Lets go get a drink". he agreed and they headed for a nice strong drink.

Penelope was on her third long island ice tee. She was dancing with Emily and these two very handsome men. She had no idea how much Emily has had to drink but she didn't look like she was too intoxicated but I needed to see what her plan was for the night. "Emily come me with to the restroom for a sec" Emily nodded. They told both men they were headed to the bathroom. It was extremely crowded as they headed towards the back of the club. Entering the restroom Emily was first to speak, a little louder then necessary. "So Pen are you having fun? What do you think about the two guys we were dancing with right now?" Pen just busted out laughing, Emily didn't even realize she was screaming. "What's so funny?" still screaming Emily asked. " You are screaming and everyone is staring at us in here, but to answer your question he's pretty freaking sexy! How much have you had to drink em? I just finished my third long island" pen waited for an answer realizing Emily had been trying to calculate in her head. She had no clue! "My goodness agent Prentiss you are quite the bad girl tonight! Lets get back to the bar!" Pen was ready for some shots!


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own criminal minds or receive any payment for these stories)

Heading to the bar to get some shots finally I saw Derek and asked if he would like to come and do one with us. He grabbed a hold of my hand taking my drink away and finishing it off I gave him a fake pout, next thing I know he was coming forward giving me a peck on the lips it was a quick kiss but it was still something we didn't do. "Woah handsome.. You sure you need anymore to drink?" Pulling me closer with a smirk on his face he says "Well that depends beautiful" I thought for a moment what could this man be talking about?! "I give up my love what does it depend on?" Emily and I ordered the shots I handed him one. "I'm waiting for an answer before I allow you to swallow that patron?" giving him a sexy smirk I wait for his answer. "If we can make this a body shot…Preferably with your body… what ya say baby girl?"

"Go for it daddy!" In one swift motion he pulled me forward, then shrugged the top of my dress down revealing my boobs to him he pours the shot down bending down catching the liquid with his mouth. "Now that baby girl makes shots taste a whole lot better" giving me his signature Derek Morgan grin he bends down towards me, I could have sworn he was about to give me a kiss, but before he got any further some girl grabs him by his bicep. "Hey what happen sexy, I turned around and you were no where to be found?" he leaned closer to reply to her. I chose not to stick around for that and turned my attention back to Emily and the guys we were dancing with.

We decided to go sit down at a bar table so that we could at least get each others names Joel and his friend Ryan are in the army they are currently stationed here in Virginia this is the last year they plan to serve. Maybe it's the alcohol but I found that really hot. He showed me his I.D. as did Ryan with Emily.

Honestly these guys seem like they would be the perfect option to go with if we decide to go home with them. They seem real responsible, didn't have a whole lot to drink, to tell you the truth they haven't made any comments about going home together. I felt my phone vibrate in my bra grabbing it I noticed it was Emily sending me a message. It read "So what do you think? I really want to go home with 'R' they seem like a good choice. You want to go home with 'J'?" I sighed, should I go with Joel? I could tell I was sobering up. Here I am starved for some pleasure.. I have one sexy man in front of me.. He could give even Derek Morgan a run for his money!

"Damn beautiful I must say I feel honored to be the man sitting here with you, I lost count how many men I've caught staring at you. But I must say I cant blame th-" Joel was cut off by a group of guys " Hey gorgeous my friends and I were wondering if you and your cute brunette friend would like to ditch these fools and head out of here for some 'real' fun with some 'real' men? I just couldn't stand seeing you gorgeous ladies looking bored out of your minds." The man was Hispanic 5'10 with the hugest biceps I have ever seen. To tell You the truth the man and his 'pack' were making me feel uncomfortable. I glanced over to Emily but she was engaged

in a make-out session with Ryan . Before I could respond to what 'biceps' had sed a member of his pact touched my arm creepily saying "You know ma I saw you dancing out there you aren't as innocent as you appear to be." I yanked my arm back quickly. My

firsts thoughts were "I want Derek".

I saw Joel stand up he looked right at creepy arm touching guy and sed "Obviously they are not interested, your in a club full of women. Don't waste your time with the ones that aren't interested " 'Biceps' gave him a sarcastic laugh "What makes you think she's not interested I didn't hear her say-." Confidently I cut him off "I'm not interested! And…." I glanced over at Emily who was sitting in Ryans lap still kissing. "She's not either!"

"Alright she's not interested. Her words not mine. So if you will go about your business elsewhere we are heading out of here." Joel put his hand out for me to hold. Walking past 'biceps' he called out "I always get what I want.. ALWAYS!" Deciding to just ignore him we walked up to the bar to get a bottle of water.

"So Penelope… I can tell your ready to get out of here, as am I" Joel stated. Pen nodded her head in agreement. "I've enjoyed my night with you beautiful besides what just happened of course, I'd like to spend the night together, what do you say? Joel asked he wanted to kick himself he was trying to keep the hoping out of his tone. He didn't succeed. "I'd like that Joe" calling him what he told her most people referred to him as. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, he really liked pen besides her perfect body and gorgeous looks, she seemed like a really good person.

"I'm going to tell Ryan were going to take off, I have a feeling they will be ok with getting out of here." Joe smiled. Kissing pen for the first time.

Pen was seriously lost Joel could definitely kiss. Unwillingly they broke apart. "While you get them out of here ill go find my friend let him know were leaving." Joel nodded his head going in for another kiss. There was something incredibly sexy about Penelope he couldn't get enough. Pen pulled away. "Lets just go get the other two and get out of here, ill call my friend as soon as we walk outside handsome."

Turning around walking to get Ryan and Emily, pen turned right into Derek's muscular arms. "Not so fast baby girl where you headed to in such a hurry?" Joel decided to go ahead and get the other two then head on outside. "Pen ill get them we will just meet you at the entrance." She smiled giving him a small nod. "Baby, you ready to go? I'm ready whenever you are goddess." Derek touched her cheek, she looked about ready to cry. " baby girl why are you upset? Did he hurt you?" pen assured him "No he didn't… Derek I don't want to fight with you but my plan for tonight is still what im going to do. Emily will be with us too she's going home with his friend they are both in the army and both live on the same base pleas-

Derek interrupted her rambling his voice both deep and stern meaning its not up for debate! "Baby girl no… I cant let you do that so come on I'll call Prentiss to see if she wants to ride home with us!" Ok now Penelope is fuming mad.. How dare he! "Look Derek I tried to be nice about this but nice doesn't seem to work with you… so I am going home with them. I'm not asking you, I am telling you Morgan! Your not going to tell me I cant go but have no problem with Prentiss going. So I am going to turn around and start walking towards the doors. Goodnight Derek." Derek was about to go crazy the love of his life is about to go fuck some stranger? Some stranger would be fucking her, touching her, kissing her, and holding her. Derek wanted to be the one she got what she needed from. If he could just spit it out tell her how he felt maybe, just maybe this would work!

Penelope turned but only took one step before Derek grabbed her holding her in his arms as she fought him to get away he knew this was going to cause a scene, it would look really bad on his part but he just couldn't let her go. "Baby girl please… stop I'm

trying to help you, all he wants is to fuck you that's it I don't want you getting hurt don't you see that?" "Derek do you think I truthfully didn't know that? Do you not remember what I sed to you when we got here. I'm glad that's all he wants cause that's all I want! You have no right to be holding me back. You go out and have one night stands like its your religion and your practicing it! I never told you not to, because I am your friend I have no right! You wouldn't of listened to me anyway.. You need to back off NOW!"

"You know what.. lets go take me home… well played agent Morgan you held me in here until you knew the odds of them still waiting for me were slim to none!" Derek didn't even argue her it was true he stalled. But now he regretted that decision he started to get nervous when she stopped talking and seem to be text messaging the whole ride home. What if they had exchanged numbers before hand? As soon as he drops her off he could come right on over. Plus Emily is with his friend so she knows how to get a hold of pen. She definitely wouldn't want me to stay at her house especially since she could be having him or someone else come over to take care of her needs. He wished she would let him be that person.

"Look baby girl I was thinking there's a sex toy shop right down the road open

24/7. How about we stop by there, ill buy you whatever you want." pen looked at him with disgust. Why does he want her to never have sex again?! "I'm being serious that way you can take care of the issue without some stranger. What do you say?" he hoped she'd agree but lets face it he knows he couldn't agree to it if it were the other way around..

"I say… thanks but… no thanks! I have the real thing that's willing to take care of my 'issue' every time I need him too now. And believe me he doesn't consider it an 'issue' he actually looks forward to it.

"Who is it Penelope? Tell me now!" Derek was infuriated. Pen was coming to his house he needed to figure something out. "Tell me who you have been letting touch you"?

"Derek what's the big deal? I let them it was consensual! You don't need to hurt anyone." pen assured Derek.

"So there's two? Your moving in with me ! Now give me names!" Derek yelled angrily.

"I don't see what the big deal is Derek! If one being Agent Cruz and I did sleep together for release! Tell me why your acting crazy saying your moving me in with you? Last I knew we were just best friends!"

"Agent Cruz?! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?! Everyone knows that I'm the only one allowed to touch you! You're my woman, you belong to me!


	4. Chapter 4

Pen was completely floored at Derek's last comment. What the heck does he mean he's the only one allowed to touch me? "Derek, I'm not sure what your problem is all of a sudden but I'm not sure I like it.. Remind me never to be around you after you've been drinking!" They had just pulled up to Derek's house and were exiting the truck when they reached Derek's front door he replied " for now on when you need someone to keep your bed warm at night I'm your guy, trust me baby girl you'll be much more satisfied when I'm done with you" pen didn't like the fact that he sed that with a cocky smirk on his face, oh he wanted to be an ass? Well lets see how he likes it. "Sorry to break it to you hot stuff but your touches aren't quite as satisfying as Agent Cruz's." She knew he was going to get pissed off but why should she care? After all he didn't want her as anything more that a friend.

Waiting for the angry out burst she knew was about to come she sat on the couch and pulled her phone out. Derek was just pacing back and fourth in his living room. He finally spoke "Why don't you let me prove to you just how satisfied you'll be?" Pen let out a sarcastic laugh. "What's wrong Derek did I hurt that huge ego of yours? Your not fucking me just to prove whether or not your any better then Cruz!" Pen knew this wasn't going to end well she could of sworn she saw want and lust in the look he was now towering over giving her. "What's wrong princess scared I might be right?' before she even had the chance to respond his lips were on hers.

There was absolutely nothing sweet and tender about the kiss he was giving her. It was angry and rough yet filled her with just as much desire. She wanted to pull away she really did, she was having a inner battle with her head, heart, and her damn need to have sex tonight. Besides even if she tried to pull away it wasn't happening Derek had her pushed against his chest with a bruising force. She was completely lost she had no idea when he had pushed them against a wall. She felt his hand start going under her dress, that's what brought her back to reality, should I do this? I mean I've always had a thing for Derek but of course I gave up on that dream long ago. Oh well I guess its now or never this definitely changes everything. In the heat of the moment with his fingers teasing my center, his lips on my chest and his erection poking my thigh, neither of us seemed to care what this would mean for our friendship.

After teasing her for what felt like hours pen finally had his pants

undone, Derek had her panties off he was seconds away from thrusting inside her but pen needed to stop him they were forgetting something very important. "Derek wait, you need to grab a condom" he growled out at her "I'm clean baby and I know your not like that"

and entered her anyway. Pen moaned and squealed at the same time he was not being gentle that's for sure! Derek seemed to know she was uncomfortable with his size so regardless of his eagerness this was still his sweet baby girl who he loved he didn't want to hurt her so he gave her a second to adjust. "Derek I know were clean but I'm not on birth control" Derek silenced her with his mouth on hers apparently he didn't seem to care and after a few thrusts, pen forgot about everything and just let him have at it.

A/n: ok so what do ya think? This is my first story so please be easy lol. Any ideas or anything you would like to see just message me, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own criminal minds! Sorry for any mistakes it was dark in the room I was writing this in. anywho EnJoy!

Penelope had no idea how they had made it to Derek's bed but when all the nasty wild sex had subsided the awkwardness of what had just happened was setting in. They lay side by side panting trying to catch there breath.

Derek was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry". This slightly bothered pen why would he apologize? Did he already think this was a mistake? Oh my goodness he must not of liked it as much as I did. "Umm why are you sorry?" pen question him afraid to look over at him and see regret in his eyes. "Not that I didn't like it… or anything… but we shouldn't of did that. I mean I'm pretty sure we wont be able to remain best friends and that bothers me a lot., I'd rather have that then wild sex. I'm sorry I treated you like every other girl I've ever brought home. I didn't want this for us… im just angry at myself". Derek sounded extremely frustrated and oh so sober now. Pen didn't need to hear anymore she knew now that it was just sex he didn't want anything more with her so she stood up blanket around her and went in search for her clothes.

"Baby girl what are you doing?" Derek stated some what panicked. "I'm grabbing my clothes Morgan". pen heard him ask why and start to stand up but she grabbed the last garment from the hall way and her cell phone making her way to the bathroom choosing to act like she hadn't heard his question. She got dressed and called for a taxi Derek had been standing by the door when he heard her calling for a cab he started knocking on the door telling her to come talk to him first. She continued the call and luck was on her side there was one in the area that could be there within the next five minutes. Taking a deep breath she walked out the bathroom walking past Derek to grab her purse.

"What's wrong baby, why are you leaving?" Derek tried to pull her to him but she yanked away quickly. "Going home my cab should be pulling up any minute" Derek immediately frowned. She began to feel bad for running out like this but he made it seem like she was just another one of the famous Derek Morgan hook ups. And from what she understood they left after fucking him and he never had to speak to them again. "Well I figured we could get another round in mama?" Derek tried putting his hands around her waist and bent down for a arousing kiss with that smug ass smirk that irritated this crap out of her at the moment but he was cut short by the honking outside.

"Oh sorry that would be me sorry hot stuff see ya" giving him a quick peck on the lips she went straight for the door she needed out of here. "Pump your brakes women" Derek growled out. "Why are you running out on me like this baby girl?"

At this question pen turned around to answer him. He cant be serious right? Did he just forget everything he sed to me in the bedroom five minutes ago? "Derek, you just sed your sorry that your treating me like every other girl you bring home then you ask me if I'm up for another round? I'm treating this as exactly as you are, a one night stand, your one night stands leave after sex and you never have worry to about them wanting anything more from you, so that's what I'm doing, LEAVING before my cab leaves me. Good night Derek."

Derek called after her several times but is was useless she was too quick and he wasn't dressed. He felt like shit he heard so much hurt in her voice even though she tried to cover it up with sarcasm. Of course he would he's a profiler after all. And now as he makes his way back to bed kicking all his clothes on the ground out of frustration. Damn it, why cant I just tell her how I feel. I finally had sex with my goddess and I fuck her against the wall. What's wrong with me? Although it was the best sex I've ever had I wanted to make love to my baby girl the first time we ever did anything. But damn it felt so good! And the way she moans my name drives me wild…mmhmm my baby's a screamer. She was so tight, wet, and hot it felt so right being inside her. Especially when I came…. Wait a second we didn't use a condom? And she sed she wasn't on birth control. She's the first women he's ever came in without protection and he didn't regret it he new they were both clean. As for the other factor, well to tell you the truth when she sed she wasn't on the pill it made him more excited and aroused to bust inside her. He would love to have children with her. The thought of her having another mans baby made him see red.

(Penelope pov)

Pen had just gotten home she was racking her brain with everything that happened tonight trying to make sense of it all. To say she was upset would be an understatement she was really hurt how dare he refer to her as one of his one night stands. They are best friends for crying out loud. He's always had respect for her.. And she always been In love with him. She had actually been getting over the fact that he would never have feelings for her that were anything more then a friend. And then they had sex today and those feelings came right back for her. She was hoping afterward he would confess his underlying love for her, saying he feels the same way she does. But that's not realistic thinking, im so not his type even with the weight loss he often complained I was fine how I was before.

Derek had called fifteen times already and sent five text messages begging her to call him. She chose not to because most likely he understands why she left now because pen didn't want to be a fling she wanted more and that's just not Morgan. She read the signals all wrong he wasn't jealous at the club he just didn't want his best friend leaving with a stranger especially after what happened with battle. Then slept with me just so I wouldn't go with Emily and the two guys we met at the club. Yup I actually thought Derek Morgan wanted a relationship with muah? I'm such an idiot to believe that charming mouth piece on him! I now know how he gets women to fall in his bed so easily!

The phone rang again pulling her out of her thoughts, she glanced down at it and cringed seeing it was Hotch this early in the morning is never a good sign. "Don't we have psycho free time off right now boss man?" pen sed irritably answering the phone, "Sorry to wake you Garcia but the director just called me and sed he needed you to go undercover to help on a case it's a emergency Penelope". Pen knew it must be bad he never calls her by her first name. "Ok Hotch you know I will do you know specifics on sed case?" pen questioned. "Very little, its only supposed to be known by the people involved were also sending an agent with you to be your body guard at all times. The director can give you more specifics but he needs you to meet him at the bureau at three thirty this afternoon. I will come by around noon to help you pack what you would like to take. He's estimating you maybe gone a year or longer Garcia." There was silence on the phone while Garcia took all this information in thinking of what questions to ask next. "Penelope I want you to know that the director and I have been arguing about this all morning, I do not agree with him sending you.. My immediate answer was no but he assured me I didn't have a say and he needs the best and well that's you. Pen smiled at that and asked the question she was scared to know the answer to. "What agent are you sending with me?"

"Of course Derek was my first pick but the director and I agreed the team cant afford to be without you and him, plus Prentiss just leaving so Agent Cruz will be escorting you" Pen breathed a sign of relief it wasn't Derek that would be way to awkward this will give her a chance to get over Derek.

"One more thing Garcia to ensure your safety a little more you will take some classes to become a full blown agent. You can carry your own gun it's for your own protection even though I know you hate guns it will make me feel a little better that you have more skills to protect yourself if the time come which I pray it will not" Hotch was a bit apprehensive about what Garcia might think about this. "Ok Hotch I'm in even though it sounds like I didn't really have a choice in the matter I agree because if I can prevent more lives from being lost I'm glad to do so. I trust Agent Cruz to help protect me he's a good guy with big muscles, I don't know if there bigger than my Morgan's but I'd love to get them both shirtless side by side to find out! I think Cruz can give Morgan a run for his money what do you think? Think you can order them to do that for me boss man?

Hotch began laughing only Garcia. "Garcia what will we do for laughter in a bad situation while your gone"? Hotch managed to get out between laughs. "Well sir I'm sure you all will find someone to fill the void while I'm chasing the badies for once!" Pen giggled. "Fill the void that is Penelope Garcia? The oracle of Quantico? The Goddess of all things known and Unknown? I think not!" Hotch sed with confidence. "Thanks you really are a great boss man, boss man! I don't know what ill do without the team but I guess ill manage."

"Were always going to be here for you, you know that. I don't know how I'm going to tell Morgan that your undercover on a case seeing as I'm not even allowed to say that much but I figure I will tell the team your are undercover because there not a threat and I really hate lying to them especially after what everyone went through with Prentiss. I will let you go to get some sleep I will be at the office tomorrow but I'm not allowed to sit in on your case briefing but I'd like you to come see me after ill have your new credentials as well as a list of the classes you have to take and no you can not hack us and put the classes as completed you hear me SSA Penelope Garcia I'm still your boss man till tomorrow" Hotch teased. "Oh Contraire Boss Man you and only you will remain Boss man to me! Thank you for everything I really mean that you are the best leader. I shall see you to tomorrow at the Quantico, Virginia's F.B.I. Behavioral Analyst Unit at 03:30pm sweet dreams" Hotch smiles at the phone "Goodnight Penelope."

Yup this is definitely happening and for some reason I couldn't be happier to get away. Although I'd be happier if there were no unsubs at all!

A/N: super long chapter I know I kind of got carried away lol thanks for all your reviews! I'd appreciate some ideas if anyone wants to throw me some they'd like to see. Happy readings!


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your document h

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds one bit!

Chapter 6 Undercover

Pen walked into the bureau the next day to get all the details on the case she would be working undercover plus her new identity she would be using. She finished packing the majority of what she would be taking with her with Hotch's help of course. The rest of it would be picked up by the movers and put in her storage unit till she returns although she really wasn't sure she wanted to come back and have the awkwardness between her and Derek and to tell you the truth she wasn't sure she could live in Quantico, Virginia without his friendship when everything around her would remind her of "them".

Stepping into the bullpen she noticed the director eagerly awaiting her next to two gentleman and the Oh so sexy Agent Cruz "Hello Ms. Garcia words can't express how glad I am you agreed to help us out we haven't gotten anywhere within the last five years. Pen was listening but she wasn't giving him her full attention Agent Cruz and her were too busy undressing each other with their eyeballs. "Huh? Wait what? Did you just say five years? Oh my goodness this must be good." Pen exclaimed not quite believing it had been a five years case so far she hoped she wasn't in over her head. "Well Ms. Garcia its not good but it has been a tough one, now if you will follow us in the conference room we will give you and Cruz here who I see your already acquainted with the details of the case." The two just smiled neither denied his assumption, just smirked at each other.

"Ok at agent Hotchners request I granted him permission to join and listen of course he is not to share it with anyone else that includes the other members of your team, when I begin to tell you the location your headed I will ask that he step out" Everyone nodded and waited for him to continue. "Ms. Garcia before I begin I want you to know that agent Cruz is heading with you for your protection he is going to be your fiancee at your place of work, and is too follow you everywhere you go outside of your home. That includes grocery stores and so forth. The house you will be staying at has a fence all the way around it with motion detectors that will then signal the alarm to let you know there is movement outside the home the outside cameras stay on at all times so when the alarm signals the outside feed will pop up on your televisions right away in every room. There will be surveillance on the you both at all times these agents will only contact you if there's an issue which at this point they will be required to give you some information before you assume they are legitimate." He stopped to hand them each except for hotch a folder pertaining to the case before continuing.

"This is a prostitution ring we have been trying to take down for some time, those pictures our missing underage girl's that we believe were taken into this ring. We have had agents under for some time and a few techs but none have been able to get us close to shutting them down now-"pen interrupted him. "Sir if know one so far has been able to give you anything substantial what makes you think I will be able too?" pen was confused how on earth could she do this when hundreds of others couldn't. "I was getting to that Ms. Garcia, now I want this case solved just as bad as anyone else working it so I came here and had a meeting with all the unit chiefs in this building and I told them I needed the best tech they could give me and I wasn't leaving with anything less. Every single one of them told me technical analyst Garcia was the person for the job, now don't get me wrong im not asking of you to be a miracle worker but do what you have always done dig, dig, dig, and then dig some more anything you find that another tech didn't might be our missing piece. We have been told he has his own book keepers and a few websites he uses to exploit this is where you will begin. If you find anything we will relate it to our undercover agent on the next meet." He paused then sed."Oh and Ms. Garcia, don't leave a trace you've been there but you have my permission to do what you need to do. Do you understand what I mean?"pen smirked and nodded her head.

"Agent Hotchner will you step out now please I will send Ms. Garcia to your office when we are done here" Hotch obliged but so didn't look like he wanted to.

Before the door shut all the way Hotch stepped back in staring straight at the director with a tense face. "Director I know there are no guarantees in our line of work especially undercover work but, I just really need some kind of reassurance that SSA. Garcia will be protected at all cost and will not be asked to do anything that isn't behind a computer. Now I'm aware this is a tall order to ask of you but I've worked with Garcia for eight years now as you all know our team here is a family and well… she's the glue that keeps us together if anything were to happen to her we would fall apart. Garcia I'll see you in my office when you are through here." Pen couldn't help but get teary eyed Hotch spoke with so much emotion his voice kept cracking as if he was holding back tears of his own. It was rare to see Agent Hotchner show any kind of emotion when it came to the job.

The director took a second to gather his thoughts. He wished he could gurantee he would have his tech back in one piece but there's always that chance anything could transpire. Evil never has sympathy on the very people who are trying to bring them down. "Ok Cruz, Garcia you are headed to Los Angeles, California you will be staying in a pent house in the rather high dollar part of town. We haven't been able to identify the head of the operations but we do know a few people that work for them. They all have loads of money and live in this part of town also. You would never guess this is how they make their millions, they appear to look like legit business men. They play themselves off to be just that. Telling young girls who grew up less fortunate they can make lots of money being models, the sane ol' rouse many unsubs use to obtain underprivileged kids into there world. Of course when they finally meet with these men modeling and acting is the last thing they will be doing. Some will most likely not be from the united states but as I tell everyone in this operation from here or not I want every single minor to be rescued first and for most. Ms. Garcia I know your probably wondering how we know all this information yet cant take them down I can tell by the look on your face you've been dying to interrupt to ask this question." Pen nodding yes, she was thinking that very question. "The answer quite frustrates me, but the law is what stands in our way. The law prevents us from just kicking the door down and taking them down. Several undercovers have tried over five years to gain trust of a few guys but never got anywhere. For lack of a better word these sick f*cks are GOOD!" The director hit the table with his fist to emphasize 'good'.

"There are a few other things you need to know but we need to get going so we will not miss the private jet we will be taking to LA. These are two of the agents that will be keeping an eye on you two from a distance." Pen couldn't help but feel kinda creeped out by that. "Um sir do I have to be worried about being watched in the shower?" Everyone let out a slight laugh only Penelope would ask something like that. "No Ms. Garcia they are strickly for out side observation from a far just to be sure the same car doesn't keep passing by or a suspicious person that appears to be following you." Passing them each a small pocket book he began. "These are your new identitys, when you arrive at the pent house there will be a gentleman by the name of David Martinez there to give you each your keys to the vehicles and house, show you how to work the surveillance and alarm systems-" Ok is he serious? Pen scoffed before interupting Would he really be sending me if I needed leassons on how alarm systems worked. "Sorry to interrupt Sir but I guess your unaware that I am the Oracle of all things known and unknown im sure we can figure out how to work an alarm system just fine so just save your man power." Cruz looked at her like she had lost her mind talking to the director like that. "I have only heard wonderful things about you so I do believe you could figure it out on your own but David will be there regardless with your keys plus a packet that states where you will be working and as well as things to tell people about your past if asked. Starting right now no more Cruz or Garcia it's Xavier Reyes and Ilene Espinoza. You are a happily engaged coulple. Ilene you may make your way to Agent Hotchners office now please try to meet us at the elevators within the next ten minutes" Gathering there papers everyone stood and made there way out the conference room Cruz..I mean 'Xavier' put his hand on my lower back and whispered huskily in my ear "The only person you have to worry about seeing that sexy body of yours in the shower is me cause I plan on being right there with you… FiaNceee" She just rolled her eyes laughing at how he stretched out the work 'fiancee'. But pen never one not to have a quick retort put her hand in the air in front of him "Hmm you see what's crazy about that is my lonely little finger doesn't seem to have a engagement ring on it" giving him her sincerest pout she rushed off to Hotch's office.

"Hey boss man he's giving me ten minutes to grace you with my presence for however in the heck long from now isn't that just uber mean?!" she was trying to lighten the moment they were both almost in tears earlier, she did not want to have an emotional break down if it couldn't last longer then ten minutes. Hotch chuckled at her wittiness "That is just plain evil. I have your new credentials but of course now i know you cant take them along, I have your phone, laptop, and the Penelope identification put up safely as you wished." Giving him a sincere smile she mouthed 'thank you'. "Please be safe pen im expecting you back when this is all over in one piece and yes, that is a order! It will be mere days before someone from the team starts calling me worried about you im guessing it will be Morgan to notice your phones off first then he'll go by your house and he'll use his key to open up an empty apartment. He will be heartbroken so I wont take any of the anger he unleashes on me when he calls personal. He will wonder why he isn't the one there to protect you, in all honesty I'd like for him to be the one with you but with this being prentiss's last week you gone also I cant send him too." Pen just sighed and looked toward the floor she wished he could be her big sexy muscled bond body guard to but after what had happened, what he had sed to her afterwards had assured her she needed to put out the torch she'd been carrying for Derek Morgan for all these years if she ever wanted to be able to move on and fall in love with someone who reciprocated her feelings.

"Penelope did something happen between you and Morgan?" REALLY? pen thought 'cant get anything past a profiler!' "I hate profilers" she mumbled. Hotch smirked knowing he'd hit it on the nose so he just waited for her to begin. "While im gone please take care of him. Don't allow him to throw himself in a dangerous situation just to be the hero. If he still gives you trouble im going to tell you the secret.. pull the mama card! Works like a charm and I promise he'll calm his hot headed self. But shhh you didn't hear it from me." Hotch knew she was avoiding telling him what happened between them. They hardly ever fight this is strange. "Ok pen I will keep that in mind. If you want to talk about what happened I can be Aaron for the few minutes we have left." She really did want to talk to someone about it but Hotch?! Standing up to pace she began "Okay.. okay! Ill tell you since you forced it out of me but please don't tell him or anyone else for that matter." She took a deep breath to collect herself "Long story short.. wewentout…iwenthomewithhim.. I KNOW STUPID DRUNK ME…one thing led to another wehadsex.. and he told me I was just like all his other one night stands then apologized for it?" She was crying now damn hotch for making her tell him! "I just don't get it hotch he broke my heart into millions of pieces last night yet I'm still in love with him?" straightening herself up accepting the tissues he was handing her she cleaned her face up and promised herself she wouldn't cry over him a minute more!

"Pen im so sorry he did that. I don't believe he really meant it I think he just got scared. Morgan is brave when it comes to the field but when it comes to the women he's in love with he scared shitless. He thinks by telling you he's not ready for a commintment or settling down is saving you from heartache but in the end it's doing just that." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, time was about up so they stood up to say goodbye. "Thanks for listening to me boss man I refuse to cry another tear over that man ever again." Hotch nodded smiling softly. "Penelope please be safe if you are asked to do anything in person refuse. You could get seriously hurt and loose your life. I have a feeling there's more to this then I've been told i hope im wrong. I know how independent you are pen so promise me you will not try and get away from the people trying to keep you safe. If you have to think of jack and henry, how much they'll miss you if they never saw you again. This is hard enough a whole year maybe more, hopefully less without there Cool Aunt P." pen couldn't stop the tears from coming now.

"Ill miss you all tell jack ill miss him like crazy but im sure I will have collected tons of toys between now and then for him and henry." He glanced out the door seeing the director gving him a look. "Looks like there getting antsy out there better get going" pen was feeling really nervous now she prayed her family in Quantico would remain safe while she was gone. It would be devastating no to be here for them if anything were to happen. Leaning in giving him a hug she whispered "Ill remember all the promises I made you please remember the ones you made me. Keep yourself along with all my other babies safe I don't want them mad at me so please let them no I didn't have a choice." Releasing eachother from there hug Garcia turned around and started walking to the door before she got any crazy ideas to go awol.

She was just out the door when Hotch called her name, she turned her head expectantly waiting for him to say something. Noticing his slight hesitation she spoke first. "I love ya boss man don't loose any sleep over little ol me ill be back before you no it." Hotch always had a hard time expressing his feelings with words unless it was his child or wife. Pen was like a daughter/sister he wanted to protect her from this but knew he couldn't. "Penelope I don't care about the rules or procedure if your in a bad position, your in trouble or hurt call me. Ill be right there." Its true he'd risk this job to save his family he failed at that already with Hayley and Jack. He'd lost a wife and his son lost a mother because of the job. It would be a cold day in hell before Agent Aaron Hotchner let anything like that happen again.

As pen walked up to the four men waiting for her it all finally sank. She wanted nothing more than to bolt more than that she wanted Derek with her he always made her feel safe. That wasn't an option he wouldn't stop his life for her nor would she want him too. All she could do was lean into the side Cruz had offered her his arm wrapped around her protectively and pray that they could help solve this send some children home safely to there parents where they should have been all along and hope that nobody else gets hurt in the process.

A/N: I know this is a long one and forgive me if im wrong about some things in here this is my first fic im tryin my best for ya! I love ideas if you have any. Next will be morgans reaction to his babygirl undercover Uh-OH! lol

ere...


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your document

Derek had been pacing his house for the last two and a half hours, his nerves were all over the place he didn't understand what was wrong with Penelope. He has been trying to call and text her for the past three days to no avail. He went by her house to check on her but ester wasn't there so he didn't bother getting out. Where could she be he thought? She didn't even come home to sleep, he knew this because he sat in his car all yesterday evening outside her apartment till almost one in the morning only when his own eyes began to close on him did he leave. He didn't want to scare the team, knowing that Penelope could just be avoiding him because of their encounter this past weekend but geez he was really worried about her. What if something happened to her and once again the last conversation between them was a fight because he couldn't man up to tell her home he really felt about her. Then there would be a slight chance they could be laid up in his bed baby making. Boy did he love the sound of that!

Finally giving in to temptation he jumped in his SUV and began the all too familiar drive to Penelope's apartment. This time he was getting out regardless of whether ester was there and if she didn't answer her door he would use the key she gave him so long ago. She may not be too happy with this but he had to know she was safe.

Ten minutes later he pulled up and began walking towards her door. Ester still wasn't there but he needed to at least check. Making his way up her stairs a thought crossed his mind 'what if she has another man in here? I just couldn't handle seeing that'. Sprinting faster to the door he decided exactly what he would do if another man was in his woman's house, he would gladly throw him out with ease by the collar shut the door and kiss his baby girl senseless letting her know exactly who she belongs to. "Yup that's what I'll do!" Derek decided out loud with a mischievous grin.

He began knocking. And waiting. And knocking. And waiting. And then knocking some more. He could of sworn he heard a males voice coming from her apartment. Without no further adue he took his keys placing the correct 'pink key' in the door.

Opening the door he just wanted to cry. He was met with a very empty apartment. No purple walls, no colorful figurines, no pictures of him and his goddess, and most importantly no Penelope.

A man in a gray jumpsuit came walking out of what use to be pen's bedroom with a questioning look. "Can I help you sir?" the man asked a rather pale looking Derek. "Um... yeah you can.. who are you? where is the lady that lives here? And where is all her possessions?" Derek waited anxiously praying the man would say they were just renovating her place.

"I'm sorry sir, but Ms. Garcia moved out a few days ago. I'm the building owner she didn't tell me where she was moving to just gave me her keys and a gentleman that came with her paid the rest of her fees for the broken lease." The man looked at Derek's defeated posture. "I'm really sorry sir." Offering his condolences to Derek.

After regaining his footing Derek just took off down the stairs as if he was chasing battle all over again. He jumped in his truck and headed for the bureau. He needed answers and he needed them now. And hell of come rain he was going to get them! Going over all different kinds of scenarios in his head of why she would have left him he could barely remember the fifteen minute drive to the bureau. He just couldn't justify why she did this, I mean yeah he admits he was a jack ass but to just pick up and leave your whole life behind? Without even a goodbye? Syanaruh? Osta la veste baby? He just didn't want to picture life without her.

Charging thru the bull pen he ignored the hellos and stares of the other agents around him. He was a man on a mission and he knew if anyone knew where his heart, life, and soul took off to it would be him.

Hotch was really surprised it took even this long. Almost three days has passed and Derek hadn't came in or called to question him about Penelope's whereabouts. He even started to get worried about Derek thinking maybe he should check on him. But looking out into the bull pen he studied his toughest agent's face he knew what he was here for. So he just leaned against his desk, arms crossed over his chest, and faced the door awaiting the outburst seconds away from happening.

Opening the door without knocking Derek doesn't waste any time asking "Where is she Hotch?"

"Derek take a seat please so we can talk" hotch was surprised when Derek actually made his way to the chair and sat down obediently.

"Ok I'm sitting where is my baby girl I need to go get her." Hotch looked at him and actually felt sympathy for him he genuinely looked distraught. He wanted to be hard on him after how heartbroken he left pen days ago but found it really hard to do so with Derek's vulnerability showing straight thru him.

"Sunday she was ordered to work a case undercover Morgan. Her nor I had a decision in the matter. I fought with the director and Strauss for hours but they weren't taking no for an answer-." Cut off mid sentence he watched Derek stand up and throw his chair back.

"WHAT?" he growled. "How could they do this? Something could happen to her! She can get hurt! She is not an agent what on earth were they thinking sending her-." Hotch interrupting Derek this time he began.

"Actually she is a agent of the bureau now. She was sent with agent Cruz for her protection also. She maybe gone for a year Derek." Hotch decided to get the worst parts out now instead of saving them for later.

"CRUZ?! Why the hell not me I'd protect Garcia better then anybody would and you know that. And a YEAR? You cant be serious! I have to go protect her hotch I'm sorry where is she at I know you know!"

"You know how undercover missions work Derek they don't tell information to people outside of the case it's classified. I didn't want her to go Derek but I made the Director put in even more security for her than he already had.

"I'm going to speak with Stauss immediately!" Morgan stormed out Hotch's office heading for the Ice Queens lair, ignoring his bosses warnings about possibly loosing his job. 'the hell with this job, my baby girls much more important'. He thought in his head right before reaching Strauss's door. knocking in a impatient manner he hears "You may enter".

"Afternoon Agent Morgan, what can i do for you?" Stauss stated in a unusually nice way. For her anyway.

"Um.. yes mam you can, i have reason to believe T.A. Penelope Garcia could be in danger so i would like to get a location on her." Deciding to use this approach on getting information on pen he was vaguely aware of Hotch's presence by the door.

"What makes you believe S.S.A Garcia is in any danger right now? Did she make contact with you agent? Because she has around the clock security that is to relate any information about the well being of Cruz or Garcia right away I've received nothing negative on either."

Quickly interrupting her he thought of something else he could try. "No mam she has not contacted me, but i know she isn't qualified to be out in the field. I'd like to request to trade places with Agent Cruz. Reason being i know i could protect her better than anyone else would." Derek stated rather proudly.

"I'm sorry Agent Morgan but Ms. Garcia has attended the proper classes to become a agent, along with all the extra security Agent Hotchner requested she is as protected as one could be while undercover. I appreciate your need to protect your college, but I'm afraid i cant have you and Cruz trade places. As Agent Hotchner and i discussed the B.A.U cant afford to loose another member of their team." Hotch made his way between Stauss and Morgan already knowing his agents temper he had to be ready to intervene.

"Hotch please help me out here, you know I would protect Garcia better than anyone else would!" Seeing the tears making there way down once again his toughest agents face, Hotch knew this was going to be extremely hard on him. He hated being the one to have to tell him this.

"Morgan you know i don't have that authority. you can't switch with him. We need you here right now and Garcia's as safe as she's going to get being undercover. Please don't make this harder than it already is. You just have to remember that this is temporary. Penelope will come back to us." Hotch didn't know what was going on lately, usually he was an expert on shielding his emotions but the last few days when it came to talking about Penelope's situation he would catch himself shedding a few tears. That nagging feeling in his gut about something going wrong just wouldn't leave him be either.

Looking up between Hotch and Strauss not bothering to wipe his tears away he asked. "There's not way I'm getting either or you to change your minds, huh?" Both shaking their heads 'no' he made his way to the door to leave. Turning back real quick before the door shut behind him he stated in a nonchalant way yet showed he wasn't playing around. "If something happens to Penelope, I'll never forgive you. My career would end with the bureau right then an there." And with that he stormed off leaving both to wonder who that was directed towards.

A/N: sorry for all the mistakes! i'd like to hear if you have any ideas thanis!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own criminal minds nor do I make profit by writing stories.!

A/N: Sorry im taking forever to update! Super busy lately! Im skipping ahead one month.. This is about pen being undercover.. Here we go…

a/n I wanted to let yall know that cruz and pen are not dating just good friends with a few benefits! lol

"Hey mama, you didn't even come let me know you checked out of work early, now how does that look when you my 'fiancée'?" Cruz or Xavier rather.. Walked into the living room of their pent house to find Penelope laid out on the couch, she was awake but she wasn't moving a muscle nor did she respond to him. "What's wrong baby? Jennings said you kept running to the restroom to go throw up this morning?" He walked over to pen, bending down to be at eye level with her. Taking in her appearance he knew she really didn't feel good her eyes were watery and blood shot. She seemed extremely tired. I didn't understand why , we had been in bed no later then 10:00p. night for the month that we've been here, well.. excluding the nights where the case agent had us go to different clubs in the area. He was beginning to get really worried she still hadn't muttered one word.

Cruz began reaching out to caress her cheek. "Talk to me baby, what can I do to help you feel better?" She looked so vulnerable laying there I wanted to wrap my arms around her an hold her close but before I could she sat up closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was trying to remain completely still to avoid feeling dizzy and throwing up. I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be rude by ignoring you I just really didn't want to move or try talking scared it might trigger my gag reflexes." Pen kept her eyes closed as she finally spoke. She felt the couch dip beside her and a arm wrap around her, she sighed and automatically leaned into Cruz's embrace "I understand ma. When did this start?" Curiously he asked giving her a quick kiss on her temple..

"It started at 6:00a.m. this morning and has been going off and on since then. I'm glad you had to work extra early this morning otherwise you would of heard me calling 'Ralph' all morning" Pen paused for a second feeling like her head was spinning. Cruz sensed the issue and began rubbing her back giving her a few moments before continuing.

"When I got home at 10:30 this morning I threw up once more so 'fingers crossed' I'm hoping that it's all over now"

"I hope so too ma. But I'm still going to take you to see a doctor" He saw her begin to protest so he threw his hand up stopping any excuses she could come up with. "It's not up for debate I'll call an make your appointment for Thursday. Don't be mad at me either babe, I just want to make sure my 'fiancée" remains perfectly healthy! Can't blame me for that now can you _'Illene'?"_

Pen couldn't help but giggle at him, the way he wiggles his eyebrows up and down while he stretches out Pen's undercover name seductively reminds her of her hot stuff. She thinks to herself with a sad sigh 'I miss him so much, even after he was a complete jerk off to me the last time we were together.. What the hecks wrong with me?'.

"Well honey, I guess I can't blame you for being such a good future hubby!" Cruz just smirked at Pen and brought the hand of hers he was holding to his lips for a kiss. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments until Cruz noticed she was still slightly dizzy. He sat there thinking about what to do to make it go away. He hated seeing the girl he truly loves hurting.

It dawned on him that she probably needed to put something in her stomach. She hadn't ate anything at all and had been vomiting throughout the day. They would go eat and he knew just where to take her!

Penelope was still snuggled against Cruz's side he looked down and noticed her eyes were closed but wasn't sure if she was asleep or not he hated to wake her 'shoot who was he kidding he was enjoying her at his side more than she was' but nonetheless, Pen needed to eat something before turning in for the night.

"Baby… lets go get some dinner. You need to eat a little something." He began coaxing her out of her sleep by kissing down the side of her face. He heard a tiny whimper so he moved down to her neck kissing, and sucking on her skin till he heard a low moan and she started wiggling around. Cruz was enjoying this but he knew he needed to stop.

"Come on baby.. Wake up for me please ma!" Kissing on her neck to her ear one more time reluctantly he pulled back standing up he saw her eyes flutter open. I smiled widely at her. "There's my girl! Lets go eat ma. I'm taking you to this soup and sandwich place you'll love, plus it's something light that shouldn't make you sick again."

"Your such a sweetheart, but I only seem to get sick early in the morning I don't know why though." Pen was getting her shoes and jacket on as was Cruz but something about what she said stuck with him 'only in the mornings' why would it be 'only in the mornings?' They walked to the truck and as they got in he realized what that might mean.

He acted no different at dinner he didn't want her thinking he was upset because he found out. No.. he was upset because she didn't feel she could trust him to talk to him about it even if she isn't sure yet.

One thing Cruz knew for sure is he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

A/N: I am not to happy with this chapter im probably goin to add more to it later I just wanted to get something out. I am working on updating 'was it worth it also' thanks for your patients!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n" still don't own a thing!

Derek really couldn't stand the thought of waking up lately. Today was no different. After pressing snooze for the third time he threw his legs over the bed with a huff praying that they would have a case (as bad as that sounds) to keep his mind off of the woman that he is completely lost without.

Derek never wanted to picture life without his baby girl, Penelope. Truthfully he knew he took the fact that she was always their for granted. Took her for granted completely. And now.. She's gone. Even though she is only undercover for a certain amount of time it still felt permanent to him. Any time she was away from him was just way to long in his book. He didn't know how he was going to get thru the next eleven months hopefully less, if she solved the case soon. The past month had been hell.

Derek would constantly have nightmares about something horrible happening to his goddess. He would always jump awake sweating with tears streaming down his face when she would call out for him to help her but he always woke up before he got to her. He prayed that wouldn't become reality. Her getting hurt and him not able to get to her in time. God how he hoped and prayed he'd get his girl back safe and sound back in his arms so he could tell her everything he should have when they made love those thirty nine days ago. Make her his wife and have beautiful babies together.

Walking into the B.A.U. right on time he was never early anymore no reason to be he didn't have his baby to bring coffee to anymore, he saw jj, Emily, and, Rossi laughing by his and Reid's desk. He always keeps a façade up around his co workers and prayed they didn't see right thru him. He needed this job to keep him sane.

"Morning guys, what's everyone laughing about?" Morgan gave them a small smile throwing his brief case under his desk and began shrugging his jacket off. "Morning Morgan, Prentiss was just telling us some lines some guy used on her last night to try and take her home.. Let me just say he makes the male species look really bad!" J.J. saw Morgan go to shrug his jacket off she went to stop him. "I'd keep that jacket on Morgan we have a case, a pretty bad one so wheels up after the briefing, were just waiting on Reid which is…" she stops as she hears the elevator ding and glances over Rossi's head towards the elevators expectantly. "…walking up now so lets head to the war room!" With groans from everyone J.J. took the lead so they could get to work.

_**Later that day on case in Las Vegas 6:56p.m.**_

Alright team head back to your hotel room for the night, we will start again tomorrow morning at 7:30a.m. once were all well rested. Should anything happen tonight I'll ring you all, goodnight." Hotch ordered the team then went to grab his own belongings so he as well could get a nights rest.

Morgan began to walk off to the suv outside with Reid when his personal cell phone rang. Glancing at his I.d. caller he recognizes the number immediately. "Reid, I'm going to run to the bathroom I'll be right out." He ran off to the police stations rest room not even waiting for Reid's response.

Derek quickly answered his phone once he knew he was out of site of any of his team.

"Derek Morgan" anxiously he barked out more forcefully than necessary.

"Hi, Morgan it's Teressa do you have a minute?"

"Yes were taking the night to rest, what's up ma?"

"Okay well the track I've had on Penelope got a hit finally. Morgan I really want to help you out with this but I could get In so much trouble if anyone finds out. I'm not trying to be a bitch but please be careful what you do with this information."

"Yes, yes, yes… I PROMISE! What do you have for me? I'll pay you. Name you prize, three thousand? Four? Five? Just name it I have to know T! help me out please."

"Derek. I'm not taking your money! Anyways I got a hit from her real name in California."

"Are you sure it's her? I doubt her real name would show up, she should be using-" He began rambling she knew he didn't want to get his hopes up but she double, triple checked, before she made the choice to call him.

"Derek hold on slow down! I'm trying to explain to you how I'm sure it's your girl!"

"I'm sorry mama go ahead I'm just anxious"

"It's okay, now the hit in California came up from a doctor's office. I'm guessing whatever reason she had to visit this doctor was personal and it required the doctor needing her actual identity, possibly for her medical records from her primary doctor here in Quantico"

"Is she okay? Is she hurt? Please tell me she's okay!" He was getting anxious again and Reid kept calling on his other line he didn't want anyone to come looking for him either.

"I'm sure she's fine, like I said it wasn't a hospital visit just a doctor visit in Hollywood. Let me check what kind of doctor she went to go see give me just a sec…" she began typing quickly. "Oh.. Uhm.. He is a Ob-gyn. Hmm."

"What does that doctor deal with again?" Derek asked but Reid was banging on the bathroom door before she could answer he bit out. "T.. I got to let you go ma I'll call you back in fifteen minutes get as much info as you can please." Hanging up quickly he made his way to face Reid.

"Morgan everything okay? You were in their for a good fifteen-twenty minutes?" Reid was looking at him concerned. He felt bad for lying.

"Yeah I'm good. Food poisoning probably. Come on less head out." Reid just gave him a concerned look and followed behind him.

When they got to the suv Reid knew something was definitely wrong with Morgan he went straight to the passenger side he hates his colleagues driving. Nine out of ten Derek always drives. He didn't say anything though just jumped in and began driving.

"Derek, I miss her too. You know you can talk to me whenever you want to talk. Just know that." Reid offered Morgan breaking their silence. All Morgan did was nod. Walking into their hotel room, Morgan looked to Reid. "What does a Ob-gyn doctor do Reid?"

Spencer gave Morgan another confussed look. "Uhm that's the kind of doctor that takes care of pregnant women and delivers their baby when the time comes. May I ask why?"

Derek's eye got real big his mouth fell open. Reid swore he heard Derek say under his breath "My baby, our baby".


End file.
